


Blue

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Colors [2]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, I'm sorry for hurting for everyone earlier, Marriage, Pregnancy, talks of previous miscarriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: The blue lines always mocked her in a different way. They terrified her. Companion piece to Red.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737598
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for hurting everyone earlier. Here is a little happier ending.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

She looks at the little white stick with its two blue lines. The blue mocking her. Informing her this was just another opportunity for disappointment. One more heartbreak.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel quickly knocks on the bathroom door, startling her from her thoughts. She couldn’t tell him. Not yet. There was no reason for them both to be disappointed again.

“Yes?” She quickly shoves the test into the bottom of the trashcan, making a mental note to take it out tomorrow.

“Are you okay? You’ve been in there a while,” Nathalie flushes the toilet and turns on the tap to provide herself some cover. She opens the door to a worried Gabriel, but she just smiles and gives him a soft kiss.

“I’m fine just going over some emails.” She takes his hand and drags him to their bed.

In the dark of the night though, her eyes are fixed on the darkness. Doubt creeping in with each passing second. She looks over to see Gabriel fast asleep. Her hands drop to her stomach as she feels the tears prick the corners of her eyes.

“Your papa and I want you so badly, baby. I just need you to be strong for a little while.”

* * *

She doesn’t tell Gabriel. For three months, she hides her growing stomach and secret doctor appointments. She tells herself that it’s because she doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but she knows its because she doesn’t want to fail again.

“Madame Agreste,” Nathalie looks up at the doctor as he examines the ultrasound’s screen.

“Yes?"

“Everything looks perfect,” The doctor gives her a warm smile as he sees the tension leave her face at his words. “In six months, you’ll have a healthy little one in your arms.” Nathalie stares at the moving black and white image and feels the tears start falling.

* * *

She sits on their bed, looking at the grainy image. She’s never gotten to this point before. She’s never held or seen a picture of the life growing inside of her. It was surreal.

“Nathalie?” Gabriel steps into the room and sees his wife already dressed for bed, focused on a picture in her hand. “What are you looking at, my love?”

“A beautiful picture,” Nathalie smiles up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Then why do you look so sad?” Gabriel chuckles as he walks over and looks down the object stealing his wife’s attention. His heart stops when he sees the distinctive image.

“I’m just thinking about whether they’ll have your eyes or mine,” He falls to his knees and looks at Nathalie with bated breath.

“You mean…”

“We’ve hit the three-month mark,” Nathalie passes the ultrasound image to him, and Gabriel looks down at it in shock, “the doctor says that everything looks perfect,” He takes the picture into his shaking hand, and his eyes flicker between it and Nathalie. His mind still processing her words.

“We’re having a baby,” His voice is a whisper as he memorizes every line, “we’re having a baby.” Gabriel looks at her, his eyes getting misty as he takes in her smile. All Nathalie can do is nod as Gabriel captures her lips in a series of tender kisses. Nathalie’s hands frame his face as they whisper to each other between breaths.

* * *

Benedict Gabriel Agreste came into the world, five months later. Eager to meet his parents and big brother. When Nathalie looks into his eyes, she knows that her new favorite color is blue.

“My little blessing.” She runs the back of her finger down his cheek as she holds her baby close to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> better?


End file.
